


Nicholas Scratch Imagines

by cactiem



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Nicholas Scratch imagines from my Tumblr





	1. Silence

Attending the Academy of Unseen Arts was always something you were nervous for. You've heard stories from relatives of the harrowing that takes place and the hostility from the other witches and warlocks if you are the tiny bit different to them. While you weren't different in the sense that you were half mortal, you did have family that were important figures in the community. That fact could potentially paint a target on your back. You were just hoping to go under the radar and for your time at the academy to be somewhat easy.

 

What you didn't know was that you had gotten onto someone's radar, Nicholas Scratch's to be exact. He saw you when you first arrived and immediately his interest piqued. He could tell, even from afar, that you were different to everyone at the academy.

 

It was lunchtime and you were sat at an empty table, eating, when three girls came over. They didn't even wait for your invitation to take a seat. The middle girl, who you assumed was the leader, spoke up, a fake smile danced across her lips. "Welcome to the academy. I'm Prudence." She introduced herself. You could tell by the look the three of them shared that they were here to cause trouble, that their intentions weren't good.

 

"I'm going to stop you there, Prudence." You said instead of introducing yourself. Prudence quirked an eyebrow, curious about where you were going with this. You pushed yourself up so you were now standing up, towering over the three witches. "I'm not going to be a victim of your harrowing."

 

"What ever do you mean?" She feigned shock while Dorcas and Agatha giggled beside her.

 

"I know exactly who you are Prudence. You're the queen bee of this place, the leader. You think you can just walk all over everyone because you have this power over them. This time though, it's not gonna happen."

 

"And why not?" Prudence asked, joining you in standing up. This garnered everyone's attention, even Nick's. Nick was about to step in but stopped himself as he had a feeling you had this under control. "You're just the new kid. You have no power or authority around here. Who do you think you are, coming in here acting like you're untouchable?"

 

You rolled your eyes, having had enough of this. You raised your hands and shut them in a 'be quiet' motion, muttering a spell under your breath as you did ultimately forcing Prudence, Dorcas, and Agatha into silence. "That's better. I'm Y/N Y/L/N. That's right the Y/L/N. Consider this a warning to not mess with me." You stared each of them down waiting for their responses. They nodded, a scared look replacing the one of mischief they wore before.

 

Satisfied with the outcome, you grabbed your tray and walked away, snapping your fingers to remove the spell you put on them. The whole lunchroom went back to their own conversations and instead of going back to his, Nick followed you into the hallway. "Wait up." He called after you. You stopped and turned around so you were facing him. "I'm Nicholas Scratch."

 

"Y/N Y/L/N." You returned.

 

"Oh, I know. What you just did in there was impressive and badass." Your lips tugged into a smirk at the mention of your actions in the lunchroom. "You'll have to teach me that trick one day. It'll come in handy."

 

"I think something can be arranged." You said, your smirk turning into a grin, matching Nick's. "I'll see you around Nicholas Scratch."

 

"I'll see you around Y/N Y/L/N."


	2. Holiday Party Confessions

"What's the matter, Y/N?" Nick asked you when he heard you groan.

 

"It's nothing really." You told Nick but as he gave you a pointed look as if he didn't believe you, you carried on. "It's just that Archie is going to my family's holiday party and it will be the first time I've seen him since..."

 

"Ah." Nick said, knowing exactly the reason for your reluctance to go to the party. He was one of the only people at the academy who knew of your little romance with a mortal and knew how things ended between you. "What time shall I pick you up?" He asked you making you confused as to what he meant.

 

"What are you talking about? I can't ask you to come with me."

 

"You're not asking. I'm offering." Nick said and you knew he wasn't going to back down so you accepted his offer to accompany you to the party.

 

"Pick me up at six." You told him, starting to leave before adding. "And behave." Making Nick laugh.

 

-

 

As you walked up the steps to your parents' house with Nick in your arm, it didn't feel weird, in fact it felt natural. You greeted your friends and family with a smile while Nick charmed each and every one of them, quickly accepting him into the family. There was one person who wasn't pleased by Nick's presence and it didn't take long for you to spot the sour look Archie was sporting as he stood off to the side of the room.

 

The whole night Archie tried to talk to you but failed. It wasn't until you were by yourself getting another drink that he cornered you. "Can we please talk somewhere private?" He asked you. You tried to walk away but Archie wouldn't let you, talking a step in front of you.

 

"I don't think that's a good idea." You mumbled, trying again to walk away.

 

"Please." Archie pleaded. "Look, I'm sorry about everything that happened. I want to make it up to you. I want to try this again."

 

You audibly scoffed at what he said. "Of course you do because it didn't work out with that girl from New York, right?" You asked knowingly exactly why he was trying to get back together with you.

 

"That-that's not it." He stuttered out.

 

"It is, Archibald. Even if it wasn't I'm still going to have to decline. The relationship between us was never going to work in the first place."

 

"There's someone else, isn't there?" Archie said, his tone dropped along with his face, no longer pleading.

 

"No." You were quick to answer but Archie didn't believe you.

 

"It's that guy you've come with. Nick, isn't it?" He pushed making you quickly lose your patience.

 

"Just leave it, Archie." You hissed and soon enough Nick came over, as if he could tell you needed his presence.

 

"Is everything okay, Y/N?" He asked, his attention fully on you.

 

"Everything's fine." Archie answered instead, full of hostility. Nick then asked you again, ignoring him so he wouldn't do something he would regret, after all you did ask him to behave.

 

"I just want to go." You whispered to Nick and he nodded, taking your hand in his and lead you outside leaving Archie to call after you.

 

The two of you walked through the garden in silence, walking further and further from the party, the music barely audible. "Thank you." You thanked Nick who had offered you his coat. "And thanks for back in there."

 

"It's no problem, Y/N." He told you, sending you a comforting smile. You both fell back into a comfortable silence, what Archie said repeating in your mind. "So, he wanted to get back together with you?" Nick said making small talk and you nodded in response. He hated the thought of you two getting back together, not that he would tell you that. "And you didn't want to?"

 

"Of course not!" You answered. "He's still hung up on Veronica. Besides, even if he wasn't I'd still say no." Nick wanted nothing more than to ask you why but was afraid by the answer. "You know Archie suggested that the reason was because there was someone else. I told him it wasn't but I can't stop thinking about what he said. That maybe that is the reason, or at least part of it." You said, stopping in your tracks and making Nick stop to.

 

"Oh." Was all he managed to get out. "Y/N, before you carry on I need to tell you something." Nick spoke up with his new found confidence.

 

"Please. Let me continue, Nick." You pleaded and before Nick had a chance to say what was playing on his mind you carried on. "I want to ask you out on a date." You said throwing Nick off as he wasn't expecting that. You took his shock as not good and began overthinking. "Oh, my- I've just ruined everything. You were going to tell me that you're in love with Sabrina or something. I'm such an idiot." You rambled, stopping when Nick placed his hand on your arm.

 

"That's not it." He assured you. "I love you, Y/N, and I would love to go on a date with you." Nick told you as a smile crept onto your lips, glad that you finally confessed your feelings.


	3. I Almost Lost You

You weren’t jealous of Nick's and Sabrina’s new friendship. You understand what it is like to be the new kid at the academy and that Nick was only helping her get settled in. What you didn’t like was that it felt like you were beginning to be a second thought. You didn’t mind the odd forgotten date, you could get over those. It was Nick forgetting a very important dinner with your family that he promised he would go to that made you angry.

 

"You promised, Nick. You promised that you’d be there. This dinner was important to me. My parents were there!" You exclaimed, currently standing in the middle of Nick's room.

 

"I’m sorry, okay. I didn’t mean for it to happen. I just got caught up." Nick said, honestly.

 

"Look, I understand that you’re helping Sabrina settle in. I get that. I don’t mind as much if you miss our dates but this was with my parents. Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

 

"I’m-" Nick started but got interrupted by his door opening and Sabrina walking in.

 

"Oh, sorry, I didn’t know you had company."

 

"It’s fine. I was leaving anyway." You said and headed towards the door. Nick called after you but you ignored him, knowing that if you stayed you might say something you regret.

 

You went pass your room and kept walking, straight out of the academy and into the woods surrounding it. It was dark out but you didn’t care. You had to clear your head, the anger starting to bubble over. You knew you shouldn’t have gone in to the woods at night yet you carried on.

 

The branches looked like they were reaching out to you, as if they would grab you any minute. Voices whispered through the trees. It felt like you were being followed, like you weren’t alone. At some point you got lost, stopping to get your bearings when something grabbed your leg, pulling you to the ground. You let out a strangled scream as you were dragged deeper into the heart of the woods. You tried using your magic to hold on to anything but it only seemed to make it worse. The branches, or whatever has a hold of you, tightening its grip.

 

You thought that this was it. You were about to give up when you heard footsteps and a blast of magic, getting you out of its grasp. Nick ran over to you, helping you up while whatever grabbed you was stunned before the two of you started running in the direction, of what you assume to be, the a academy. You didn’t have time to thank Nick, both of you were too focused on escaping. Your hand was firmly in his so you wouldn’t lose each other.

 

As the lights of the academy got into view, you no longer felt like you were being chased. It was like whatever was following you just gave up as you got closer to civilisation. Neither of you said anything before you wrapped your arms around Nick and his around you. You shut your eyes as you took in everything in, realising what you almost lost.

 

"I’m so sorry, Y/N." Nick said, feeling like it was his fault that it happened.

 

"It’s okay. I’m okay." You mumbled into his chest.

 

"I almost lost you." Nick’s voice cracked, scared. "I promise from now on I’m all yours."

 

"And I promise no more late night walks in the woods." You said, laughing slightly to lighten the mood.


End file.
